


Preparations

by Team_Cap



Series: AgencyShipping one-shots [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Romance, Wedding Planning, agencyshipping - Freeform, gift hunting...sorta, it's so hard to handle these many characters but i hope it's worth it aaaaaaa, some dexholders appear here but yeah, ブラホワ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: It felt like yesterday, Black and White just met and in a few days, they will finally tie the knot. At the same time, the Pokedex Holders just arrived in Unova for the wedding. Some are still looking for a wedding gift while some already decided what gift they should give to the happy couple.





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I decided to publish this. I had this in my drafts for a while and it's ironic that I'm publishing this when I'm sick with a cold and a fever. gwhdjfsf
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this. At first, I thought that it wasn't a good fic but I let my friend read this and she liked it, so...yeah. ^^'
> 
> This is probably my longest agencyshipping fic too. ^^'
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

Blue raised her left index finger, tapping her chin. Her eyes darted around the mall as she fell into a deep thought. "Hmm. If you were friends with Black and White, what do you think would be a great wedding gift for them?"

Red just stared at her and blinked; he scratched the back of his head.

Green just closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He was starting to wonder why he didn't go on his own.

Yellow stopped petting her Pikachu, Chuchu, and looked at Blue. "Well..." She bit her lip and took another glance at Chuchu. "Maybe we should ask their friends?"

Blue just sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "I think I've grabbed enough info about our dreamer juniors, but I guess we could ask their friends."

Red's eyes widened. "Wait, you  _grabbed_  enough info about them? How is that possible? I mean...our mini reunion party last night only lasted for two hours."

Blue just giggled and winked at Red. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

Red blinked at this.  _A what?_

* * *

 

"Silver, what are we doing in a bookstore? We're supposed to look for a  _wedding_  gift!" Gold exclaimed as his eyes wandered around the different kinds of books placed in each bookshelf. There were comic books, mangas, novels, dictionaries, encyclopedias, and even children's educational book. He grabbed his billiard cue and let its butt cap rest on the tiled floor. "Hey, Silv!" He waved his hand in front of the Exchanger but received no response. He sighed. "Yo, Crys, I need your help!" His eyes widened when he didn't see the Catcher. "Crys?"

"She's in the science section," Emerald pointed a bookshelf behind him and tried to grab a book from the shelf but failed to do so. He grunted and just grabbed a book he could reach.

Gold chuckled at this. Even though they were adults, Emerald's height still didn't define it. He found it funny when the Calmer tried to grab a book he couldn't reach. "Here, short stuff," He grabbed a comic book on top of Emerald and gave it to him.

Emerald just sighed. Well, this was embarrassing. If only he brought his gadgets with him, and then he would've grabbed the book on his own. "Thanks," He said, receiving the comic book from Gold. He flipped through the pages to scan the book's contents.  _So this is the comic book everyone was talking about? A boy who got bitten by a radioactive Galvantula then became a superhero. Interesting._

"Seriously, though, why are we here?" Gold asked again, bored at staring at all the colorful books in each shelf.

"Looking for a wedding gift," Silver responded with a deadpan tone. He grabbed another Proteam Omega manga volume from the shelf.

"By giving our juniors  _that_ trash?" Gold pointed, receiving a glare from Silver. He gulped. "Sorry, I mean...why are we giving books as a wedding gift?"

"It's not for them; it's for their children." Silver replied casually.

"Wait, White is pregnant already?" Gold asked, shocked to know if his junior was already pregnant. Was this the reason why Black and White were already getting married? He didn't know how old his Unova juniors were but they looked young.

Emerald stopped reading the book in his hand while Silver just rose an eyebrow.

"No, at least not yet." Silver stacked all the seventy-five Proteam Omega manga volumes the bookstore had and called out his Feraligatr.

Once the Feraligatr was out of its Poke Ball, it nodded and followed its trainer's instructions. It grabbed some of the stacked manga volumes and went straight to the cashier.

"I got my gifts. You better get yours." Silver reminded Gold and grabbed some of the remaining manga volumes.

Gold just sighed and rubbed his head. Who came up with an idea that they should give books for Black and White as wedding gifts? And since when did Emerald and Crystal agree to this?

* * *

 

"Black," Bianca called, her sweat dripping from her forehead. "It's supposed to be a girls' day out. Why are you here?"

Black smiled brightly. "I know, but I'm here to help Boss choose which wedding dress she will wear in our wedding!"

Bianca looked at White while the Dreamer just gave Bianca and apologetic look. "Black, you know you're not allowed to see White in her wedding dress until your wedding day, right?"

Black's eyes widened. "Wait, seriously? Why?"

Whi-Two nodded, twiddling her fingers. "It's a tradition, senior Black. If you see senior White in her wedding gown before the wedding, you'll receive bad luck."

Black's mouth fell agape. He did not know that. "Y—"

A cough interrupted them, causing Black and the ladies to turn around. They saw their senior Pokedex Holders, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.

"Oh, hello, I hope we did not interrupt you," Platinum greeted with a smile. Diamond was on her left eating a bag of chips, and Pearl was on her right with a hand scratching his head. Ruby and Sapphire were behind the Sinnoh trio.

"N-No, not at all, Lady Berlitz!" Bianca replied as calmly as she could. Her eyes caught Ruby and Sapphire holding hands and she immediately thought it was cute. She did hear from Black that two of the Pokedex Holders got married and it seemed like they were  _that_  couple. She continued to stare into the couple's linked hands and did see a wedding ring in their respective fingers.  _That's adorable._

"Since your wedding is going to be grand, my friends and I would like to offer something," Platinum clapped her hands together. Her smile widened. "We'll be paying for the wedding reception and the other expenses. Consider it as our wedding gift to you, Black and White."

"Except for the wedding dress," Ruby intervened and grabbed his glasses. "Sapphire and I will pay for it. It's our wedding gift for you two."

White's eyes widened at this. Her head started spinning. Her breath was caught in her throat as her heartbeat increased its pace. She heard it correctly, right? Since when did her seniors—besides her senior Platinum—have enough money to pay for this?

"Hey, it's alright," Sapphire approached White and patted her shoulders. "Ya invited us all to your wedding so this is the least we could do."

Ruby just smiled as he watched Sapphire comfort their junior. Sapphire always acted like their juniors' big sister and seeing her treat them kindly often made him smile.

"B-But—" White tried to say something but stopped when Platinum also patted her shoulder. There was nothing else she could do now, right?

"Anyway, Black," Platinum called the Unova Champion while Black just looked at her. "You will come with us. We need your voice when choosing the right food and decorations for the reception."

"O-Oh," Black turned to look at White. It didn't take a minute for their eyes to meet. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Alright then, senior!" He beamed and followed the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders.

Bianca just sighed. At least that was one problem down. Now White could try the available wedding gowns without worrying if Black would see it.

"I already picked up three wedding gowns for White to try on," Ruby called the girls and placed three different wedding gowns on the couch. He removed his glasses and placed it back in his bag.

"That was fast," Sapphire removed her hands on White's shoulder and approached her husband.

Ruby just chuckled and winked at his wife. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, the ones who designed those dresses seemed good enough for White so it didn't take a while for me to pick some."

"I'm surprised ya didn't volunteer to make one yerself," Sapphire giggled and used her elbow to nudge his chest.

"Oof," Ruby gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He rubbed his aching chest. "You know it took me a month to finish your wedding dress."

"And I told ya we could always buy one."

"Nu-uh," Ruby shook his head. He linked their fingers together. "I want my wife to have the most beautiful dress in our wedding so of course, I have to make one myself and make sure it's the best of the best!"

A cough interrupted the married couple, making them stop bickering. They both looked at the three younger ladies in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but we can't decide which one White should try on first so is it alright if you tone it down?" Bianca said as a sweat fell from her forehead.

The couple just blushed and sighed. Well, at least she didn't tell them to 'quit flirting'.

"Right," Ruby coughed and just sat on the couch with Sapphire beside him. Despite the beautiful dresses laid in front of him, his eyes never left Sapphire.

Moments had passed, White tried on the first two wedding gowns but she didn't like those. The designs seemed too complicated and all over the place for her and it didn't suit her style. She just wanted a simple wedding gown and if Black was here, he would probably suggest the same thing. Taking a deep breath, White went out of the dressing room to show Bianca and Whi-Two on how she looked on the last dress. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for her friends' reactions.

She heard a gasp, causing her to immediately open her eyes.

"White, that's beautiful! It looks so good on you!" Bianca beamed happily as a smile lit up on her face. She turned around to look at Whi-Two. "She looks beautiful in it, right, Whi-Two?"

Whi-Two just smiled and nodded. "It fits you well, senior."

Bianca nodded along. "See for yourself!"

White smiled at her two friends as a light blush sneaked its way on her cheeks. Her hand trailed at the fabric of the dress as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. Her eyes traveled around her dress. It was a white sleeveless dress with a slim skirt. It looked too simple, but she liked it.

"Senior Ruby, I think I've found my wedding dress." She called and turned around to look at her senior. A sweat dropped from her forehead once she saw her seniors flirting with each other. Well, they seemed to be flirting. Their eyes were on each other and they seemed to be talking about something. She sighed. Does this happen often? She knew they were married and could flirt anytime, but why did it have to be now?

Bianca just sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She let out a cough to grab the lovebirds' attention.

Sapphire immediately placed her hands on Ruby's chest and gently shoved herself away from him. A blush sneaked its way on her cheeks as she stood up. "W-White," She stuttered. "Y-Ya look so pretty in that dress!" She smiled and approached her junior and held her hand. "Black is surely a lucky guy!"

It was now White's turn to blush at the compliment. "T-Thank you, senior."

"I'm pretty sure I'm luckier than Black since I have you, Sapph," Ruby stated bluntly and stood up. He grabbed his credit card from his wallet.

Sapphire could only blush at this as she rolled her eyes.  _Not the time, Ruby._  "A-Anyway," She coughed, trying to gather her voice. "W-We'll be payin' for your dress." She approached her husband. A blush was still present on her cheeks and her heart was beating fast. She couldn't believe Ruby just said that in public. Then again, he was slightly open with his feelings about her to strangers ever since they got married.

Bianca just giggled as she watched the couple leave them. White and Whi-Two just looked at her with confused eyes.

"They're cute," Bianca quipped while White and Whi-Two just smiled. White did admit that Ruby and Sapphire are a cute couple. She didn't know how long they were married but she hoped she and Black could have a strong marriage life like they have.

White's plan was to originally invite Red to their wedding. She knew how much Black looked up to Red so what better way to make him happier in their wedding than to invite his hero. What White didn't know, unfortunately, was the fact that Red told their other senior, Blue, about the invitation and before White knew it, news about their wedding spread fast. Red called her one time and told her that every single Pokedex Holder from every region would go to their wedding.

White didn't want to sound rude so she happily replied that she would love to invite them all. Platinum Berlitz, her senior from the Sinnoh Region, thankfully paid for everyone's hotel and travel expenses, and all of the Pokedex Holders, beside herself, Black, Lack-Two, and Whi-Two, were now staying in one of the fanciest hotels in Castelia City (which was surprisingly owned by the Berlitz's). They all arrived a few days before the wedding, and all decided to buy a wedding gift for the couple before the day arrives.

"We've paid for your dress," Ruby called the three younger ladies. One hand was tucked in his pocket and another hand was holding Sapphire's. "Take good care of it. Sapphire and I will be going now."

"I'll see ya at the hotel, White!" Sapphire cheerfully added.

"O-Oh," White snapped out of her trance. "Thank you, seniors. Enjoy your stay in Unova!" She nodded and slightly bowed at them.

Ruby just nodded and Sapphire waved her hand at her juniors before leaving the three ladies alone.

"It's kinda weird that Ruby only took three dresses. I heard he's picky when it comes to clothes." Bianca pointed out after a moment of silence.

White tilted her head, confusion struck in her face. Now that Bianca mentioned it, she was right! Was it because there were only three good-looking dresses in this store? That was probably the reason, but she knew this store wouldn't sell normal-looking dresses; it sells the best-looking ones in Unova!

"M-Maybe senior Ruby wanted to spend some time alone with senior Sapphire?" Whi-Two spoke with a soft voice. Bianca and White heard this and looked at her. Whi-Two flinched at that. Did she say something wrong?

To her surprise, White and Bianca just laughed.

"Maybe," They both said. Neither of them knew Ruby and Sapphire well, but they could tell that the couple wanted some time alone ever since they came to Unova.

* * *

"For Arceus' sake, X, the wedding is in a few days and we  _need_  to find a gift  _now_!" Y yelled and banged her fists on the door. The hotel's staff just looked at her. Some tried to tell her to lower her voice while some just ignored the young teen.

"Just write a letter. That'll be our gift." X spoke on the other side of the door. He wasn't in the mood to go outside and explore the wonders of Unova. He preferred to stay in his hotel room so he could get some sleep because of their trip and that so-called short reunion party yesterday drained his energy. He hated that he had to be dragged into another wedding ceremony. He barely knew his Unova seniors besides their names and titles, so why did they even bother to invite him?

"It has to be something more! Ugh! It's a wedding, you know?" Y turned around and sat down; her back pressing on the wooden door. If she had to wait until X goes outside his room, then so be it.

Moon was one of the few people who heard Y's voiced and just sighed. She walked past her senior as her hand was folded across her chest, looking for her Pokemon. Just like X and Y, Moon decided to stay in the hotel for today.

The courier seemed to be busy going outside the hotel and bringing junk with him like popsicle sticks and art supplies. She didn't know why he would bother to buy those things if it costs something but she could only guess that he was making a do-it-yourself wedding gift. Well, they were still teenagers and they didn't have much money like their seniors from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn (especially Lady Berlitz's), so what Sun was doing seemed to be reasonable.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard someone scream. She immediately followed the source of the scream only to find out that her Alolan Grimer was eating the trash that the hotel staff was carrying. She sighed then smiled. "There you are, Grimer!"

The hotel staff's eyes widened in shock. "This is  _your_  Grimer, ma'am?"

Moon shot the man a glare, sending shivers on his spine. "Yes, we were playing hide and seek so I guess he's it now. Come on, Grimer. I'll give you a treat later."

The Alolan Grimer grabbed another trash from the bag and ate it before following its trainer to find the others.

* * *

 

**Cruise Dock**

**Castelia City**

**5:00 PM**

White stretched her arms in the air as she let out a long yawn. She later dropped them and let it rest on the handrails. She closed her eyes, letting the cool, ocean breeze ran past her hair and tussled with it. She sighed.

She knew she should be in her office in case Lady Berlitz would come to discuss more of the wedding expenses but she felt like she needed some time alone. She didn't expect that her junior and her senior Pokedex Holders would go to all the trouble to find a wedding gift for them. Then again, this entire visit or small reunion, rather, was unexpected. But they didn't need to search so hard just to find a 'perfect' gift for them. Frankly, their presences were already enough. She barely knew them but they all seemed nice.

"Ah, I found you, Boss!"

White just giggled and turned around to meet her future husband's eyes. "How'd you know I was here?"

Black just grinned and stood beside her. He leaned his back on the handrails. "You always go here whenever your work stresses you out."

This made White smile. He knew her well. "Good point," She took a deep breath and turned around to face the ocean once more.

The ocean looked beautiful. The sun was setting beautifully on the horizon. Its warm, orange rays glistened with the ocean water, creating blinking lights that almost resembled the stars in the sky. There were flocks of bird-like Pokemon flying through the sunset as well.

White wished that she could stare at this beautiful scenery forever. However, this would never last, for the sun would set soon and it would be later replaced by the moon and the stars.

"Are you okay?" Black asked and turned around. He closed the little distance between them and held her hand, intertwining their fingers together. He gave her shoulder a soft nudge.

White's lips curved into a small smile at this. "Yeah," She replied; her eyes softening at the sunset in front of her. "I just can't believe how fast time is."

Black stood there quietly and bit his lip. He observed their linked hands as his eyes slowly traveled up to meet his future wife's pretty face.

"It feels like yesterday, we just met. Then you were...trapped. We were finally reunited. We saved Unova once again...well, I helped," White stopped to bite her lip. She breathed deeply.

"You helped aplenty, you know?" Black reassured and squeezed their linked hands. White just laughed softly, and it was music to his ears. "But I get you. Time waits for no one. Before we knew it, we're already married, and..." He paused; his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "I honestly couldn't wait for it." He gave her a warm smile which sent heat on White's cheeks.

She couldn't wait to marry him as well. She thanked Arceus and all the legendary and mythical Pokemon out there for letting her meet Black. She couldn't imagine herself without him. She broke her gaze from him and looked at the vast, red-orange sky. "Only three more days."

Black laughed happily. "And I couldn't wait," He removed his hand on hers and positioned himself. One of his legs was moved forward, his body was bent slightly and his hands were on both sides of his mouth. White knew what her fiancé would do next. She just giggled, backed off a bit, and started covering her ears. "I'M GONNA MAKE WHITE HAPPY FOREVER! I'M GONNA MAKE HER REALLY REALLY REALLY  _REALLY_ HAPPY!"

White didn't know if Black's words echoed around them, but despite her covered ears, she heard what he said loudly and clearly. The warmth on her chest started spreading once she understood his words. She was honestly determined to make him happy too.

Once Black was finished, he stood up straight and dropped his arms. He turned around to face White with a smile on his face. "And I promise you that, Boss. Always."

White couldn't hold back her tears. She released a hiccup before throwing herself in his arms.

Black caught her and twirled her around in the air. White squealed at first but she later let out a laugh and wrapped her hands around Black's neck. Black stopped twirling her and gently let her feet touch the ground. His hands still remained around her waist. With another laugh shared, Black let his forehead rest on hers before closing the gap between them for a kiss.

* * *

 

**Three days later**

Black tried his best to hold his tears as he watched his friend, boss, and future wife walked down the aisle. Her hair was down and she was wearing the simplest and most beautiful wedding dress he had ever seen. He gulped once she stopped. He reached his hand out for her as she accepted it. The smile on his face converted into a grin as they walked closer to the marriage officiant. At long last, their most awaited day had finally come.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the boy bitten by a radioactive Galvantula is a Spider-Man reference. XD
> 
> (And I guess the Pokemon world version Batman is Zubatman! Ah…..I don't take credit for that. ;w;)
> 
> Also, about all of the dexholders' gifts, I'll just let your imagination run wild~
> 
> Now time to rest because of this stupid fever and cold hfsjsfs


End file.
